Vegas, beware
by Tilith
Summary: As their youngest member finally gets twenty-one, the Titans plus Bumblebee are ready to take Las Vegas, but is the city ready for them? RobStar, BBRae, CyBee and mentions of Flinx and Spaqua. Rated T for mention of adult themes and cursing (forgive my rotten mind...).
1. Chapter 1 Make a wish

_Hey dudes and dudettes! I know, I shouldn't but I started another one, I just can't help myself borrowing them from their rightful owners... Anyway, enjoy and SMILE!_

* * *

**Vegas, beware**

_Just to help those over the confusion who don't read my other stories of the more adult Titans, here a short help:_

_Nightwing = Robin = Richard/ Dick Grayson_

_Starfire = Koriand'r = Kori Anderson_

_Cyborg = Cy = Vic/ Victor Stone_

_Changeling = Beast Boy = Gar/ Garfield Logan_

_Raven = Rae = Rachel Roth_

_Bumblebee = Bee = Karen Beecher_

_Flash = Kid Flash = Wally West_

_Jinx = Jinxy = Jess Nixon_

_Arsenal = Speedy = Roy Harper_

_Tempest = Aqualad = Garth of Shayeris = Garth Ayers_

_Màs = Marcos Alvarez_

_Menos = Miguel Alvarez_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Make a wish **

"No" Nightwing stated indifferently.

"Ow, come on, man, you know you wanna go!" his youngest team mate tried to lure him. "Besides, it's my birthday wish you asked for, I'm finally turning twenty-one, and you promised five years ago…"

"Changeling, we are not going to Vegas!" the leader huffed. Their argument had been going back and forth between the two young men for hours. Sure, they both had become more adult over the past few years, physically and mentally, but it doesn't mean their characters were much different. Nightwing, formerly known as Robin, sometimes called Richard or Dick, was still very earnest, controlling and overcorrect, while Changeling, formerly named Beast Boy, sometimes going by Gar (but never Garfield except for his foster mother Rita), was still fun-loving, joking and light hearted. And both were very stubborn.

"Nightwing, listen, you promised! And as our leader it's your duty to stand to your word!" the green man empathized. He didn't whine anymore to get things, he had learned from Raven how to talk people into it.

The other sighed: "You know that I only said it to make you stop asking me. You were a real pest back then when you wanted something…" and maybe still are sometimes, he added in his mind.

"Dickie, you should know me better than to promise me things you won't hold…" Changeling scolded playfully.

"Yeah, sure, but seriously, Gar, come on! We are heroes, we can't just go to Las Vegas, it's wrong and you know it! And I won't pay for a trip to that city, it's so low on morals…" he scowled.

"Just let me explain how I plan this, okay?" the younger offered.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow: "You have planed it?"

"Always so surprised by my abilities…" he snorted, than explained in a hurry: "Money won't be a problem, I have now officially access to my heritage, trust me, it's no big deal and I even checked it with Rita. Fine, Steve wasn't so fond of the idea either but after explaining he agreed too. Second: I talked Vic into making holo-rings for all of us. I just had to let him Bee come along, so he won't be the fifth wheel and he has his best female friend around and so on… I think he'll try to make a move on her because he obviously has a crush on her, but whatever, I don't care. Anyway no one will recognize us. Wally and Jess will cover for us at Jump City, so no problem with hero-stuff for those few days. Kori and Rae helped me book the flights and the hotel rooms, so all you got to do, oh fearless leader, is to say yes and come along!"

The black haired man gave him a long thoughtful look. Changeling knew he only had to play his last trump cards to finally make his friend agree.

"Just to let you know, you and Kori have a stretch limo for yourselves, VIP-Passes, a honeymoon suite and a candle light dinner on your own. She is really looking forward to the trip, but I also got you two tickets to one of her favorite live shows she follows on TV. She doesn't know about that yet and it's made up so it will appear it was your idea. But you know, we need to get there for this…" he informed him in a conspiratorial whisper.

Nightwing gulped heavily. "It would make her extremely happy…" he mumbled, already imagining how she would show him her gratefulness in their honeymoon suite…Or the stretch limo…

The green man grinned, knowing exactly that he had won. Now he just had to give him the last little push…

"I see, if you are thoroughly against, I still can cancel everything and tell the others that you don't…" he said sadly already turning away, until a black clad hand grabbed his shoulder.

"You know what, Gar? I think I really should stand to my word. I promised you we would go to Las Vegas on your twenty-first birthday, so we will go to Las Vegas! It would be a shame to cancel it after all the effort you and the others seem to have put in, right?" the leader declared in one of his high-and-mighty smiles that should feign generosity, but didn't fool his friends at all.

Nonetheless Changeling grinned widely: "Thanks, dude! I'll tell the others! They will be so excited! I bet Kori can't sleep from happiness for weeks!" he added with a smirk before he left.

Nightwing remained for a few minutes dreaming of a sleepless Kori who would want to express her gratitude for his allowance. For weeks, the green shape-shifter had said, for weeks…

It took a while before he could go on and continue with his former task, a huge smug grin plastered on his face.

* * *

Two days before the departure, in Steel City, Bumblebee was desperately trying to leave the reports that needed to be done to her second-in-charge Tempest (formerly known as Aqualad, often referred to as Garth). But since she had been invited to tag along for Vegas, he gave her the silence treatment, crossing his arms over his chest and sealing his lips in a thin line whenever she entered the same room as him. For the umpteenth time she wondered if she did the right thing leaving him the leadership during her absence, considering how childish he acted lately.

"Garth, seriously, this is important! This is about our job! You can't ignore me for the rest of your life just because I got invited, not you!" she yelled in frustration.

He only gave her a death glare that would have put Raven to shame, clearly getting his message through, which said 'watch me' all over, before he turned his face away again.

"Garth!" she bellowed with a desperate sigh. This was leading to nowhere and she was tempted to trade places with him, even if she would miss out Las Vegas with some of her best friends and her secret crush. She wished so much to go there, but apparently it was in vain. Until her savior butted in…

"Garth, this is stupid" Arsenal (formerly known as Speedy and often called Roy) chided his boyfriend of two years in a calm and serious tone, "if you would talk to Gar you would know why he invited Karen and not you…"

"But he is _my_ friend and he invited _her_ for his birthday! This is not fair!" Tempest pouted in such a childlike manner you wouldn't think him already twenty-three.

The archer leaned down on the armrests of his lovers' chair and towered over him.

"Now listen to me: Gar wanted to explain you why, but you were busy pouting at him and Karen, so I'll decipher it for you in easy words so it will enter your thick skull.

First, Gar is getting there with his surrogate family known as the Titans, namely Kori, Dick, Vic and Raven. Dick and Kori are practically glued on their hips, Gar and Raven have the hots for the other since forever and I bet he'll try to make a move, leaves Vic as the fifth wheel. The sixth participant would be dragged along as his company. You know Vic as well as I do. Vegas is a gourmets paradise, Vic loves food, including sea food, and he won't miss it out just because of his company. He won't even miss out on eating animals on Gar's birthday so he surely wouldn't do it for you. You see, tons of your friends, disappearing in the tin-mans stomach. You don't want to witness that.

Second, Las Vegas is known for his luxury, luxury always includes showing off, especially the possession of rare, wild animals, preferably in a water tank. Your fishy friends, mermaid, are living imprisoned there in great number. It only would hurt you to see them.

And last, but not least…you know as well as me how Karen feels about the love-machine. Let her have some fun, just for putting up with us fools for so long. Girls talks, gala dinners, flirts with Vic… She totally deserves it and you know it! So stop acting like a spoiled brat and look forward to the time you're in charge. I'll have to do everything and anything you say…"

Tempest had listened in silence and unmoved, but at the last words he finally looked into his lovers eyes and gave a slight smile, calmly asking: "Everything?"

"And anything…" the archer replied with a smug grin. He knew he got his points through.

Finally, the Atlantean got up, took the sheets from Karen and apologized: "Sorry that I was such a dumbass, Bee. I'll read those and afterwards you can give me your instructions for your absence. And I guess I should make a call to an old friend…"

He left, Bumblebee still staring dumbfounded after him. After a while she turned back to Arsenal, the baffled expression still on her face.

"The hell, when did you become the reasonable one in this relationship?" she inquired.

"I'm always reasonable when it comes to reaching my targets" he said nonchalantly.

After working together for so many years she could read her team like a book and knew exactly what meanings lay between the lines they said.

"You didn't want him to go there in first place, Shafty, am I right?" she probed while grinning her malicious cheshire grin.

He frowned: "You've seen enough movies about that city with us to know that nothing good happens there to a naïve guy like him! I won't let him get rape-married after getting drunk-drugged with a transvestite stripper with a baby or something! Be happy that I let you go there!"

"Of course you would let him go on a vacancy with another guy if it would be to any other city" she snorted sarcastically.

"Over my dead body" he announced in a gravely serious tone, sounding like it came out of a tomb.

She pitied every guy who would ever have to face Roy Harpers' jealousy.

* * *

"Make a wish, birthday-boy!" Vic bellowed as he held a giant vegan birthday cake with twenty-one candles on it in front of Changeling.

The five original Titans were assembled in the kitchen of their tower, their luggage packed and ready waiting on a pile not far away. After a slice of cake they would soon depart for Vegas. Bumblebee would meet them at the airport.

"Already have, guys! Vegas, beware, we're coming!" the green man replied joyfully. Although in reality he had an entirely different wish for this, and after a side glance to Raven he blew out the candles in one breath. His look didn't get unnoticed by any of his teammates – except for the woman in question – and they shared a knowing smirk. If everything turned out well, they maybe could help those two realize that wish. All they needed was a little push into the right direction…

Soon after Flash and Jinx arrived in the living room area to take the last instructions and send them off.

"Have fun, but don't take anything from strangers" the fastest man alive chided.

"Yeah, and if you get lost you immediately seek out a policeman for help" his girlfriend snorted sarcastically at her lovers behavior.

They shared some handshakes, the girls hugged, but Changeling, last in the row, made a show hugging Jinx longer than the others, whispering a few words to her along with the line: "Have fun you two" and held her hand in his hands for a moment after releasing her while they shared a conspiratorial grin. Then he patted a glaring Flash on the shoulder and entered the elevators with the others. He didn't react to the strange looks he got, but as soon as the elevators' doors closed, Flash turned to her.

"What was that about?" he scorned. He was rather possessive when it came to her and he didn't like it when anyone beside him touched her more than absolutely necessary.

With a wide and vicious grin she wielded a thin, rectangular plastic object in front of him, chanting: "Gar insisted that we two should have some fun…"

"Is that his credit card?" he inquired curiously.

"Nope, better. It's Richards. We agreed that if Gar had to pay for his own birthday holiday, Richard should at least provide the replacement with everything they'd need…" she explained.

Already forgiving his green friend for the show he asked with a grin: "I guess Dick wasn't informed about that little detail, was he?"

"We thought of it as a matter of course, so no one directly asked him. But I'm sure he won't mind" she persuaded with a sweet voice.

"Yeah, sure!" he chuckled. Railing up Nightwing was one of the most Titans favorite free time activities and Flash made no exception in this, neither did his girlfriend.

"Sooo, Wally, I was thinking what we needed" Jinx said as she stepped closer to him, her voice getting lower with every word, exciting and alluring him with every syllable, "and unfortunately I forgot all my clothes, including my undergarments. Would you mind to purchase some with me?" Her arms had sneaked their way around his neck while his lay around her waist and at the end of her line they were so close their lips almost touched.

Breathing deeply and gulping heavily he answered huskily: "Of course not, Jinxy…"

He was wax in her hands, everyone knew, but he didn't mind at all. He never had been happier in his live than with her at his side. And if his happiness included obedience to the petite woman, so be it.

"But first I'll need you to take my measurements, so everything would fit perfectly. I heard they needed them to be exact in the luxurious boutiques in the city, and we can't debit Richards' credit card with anything less than the most luxurious items, can we? I mean, what would the bank clerks think of him if we bought some cheep junk in his name? And we should stop by a good restaurant after that." she continued.

"I love the way you think woman!" he declared with a more hungry tone, as if he would want to devour her, "But first, the measurements… Shall I help you get out of your clothes?"

Finally the gap between them closed and their lips locked as the heroes' hands started roaming to 'measure'.


	2. Chapter 2 Come fly with me

_Here we go again! Thanks' a lot for the nice reviews! Have some cyber-waffles: (#) (#) (#) (#) (#); and as usual enjoy and SMILE!_

**Chapter 2: Come fly with me**

„What do you mean with ‚invalid'? It's not like they're in a wheel chair or something…" the blond, tall, well built young man with the green eyes and a slight tan snarled at the woman behind the help desk at the airport.

She checked in her computer once again before she confirmed: "I apologize, but your tickets for the flight to Las Vegas got canceled two weeks ago – but wait, there is a note attached to your file…"

Without another word Rosie, the clerk, picked up the phone next to her and dialed the number appearing on the screen. After a few exchanged words and some astonished glances she hung up and rose with a nervous smile.

"Mr. Logan, I deeply regret the inconvenience, but would you and your, um, friends follow me? A certain Mr. and Mrs. Dayton have changed your reservations, you will depart from the private area" she giddily announced.

"You got to be kidding me" he replied with a wide grin, then called the five people behind him, "Guys, you won't believe what Rita and Steve gave me for my birthday!"

The group consisted of a similar well built, black haired man with sun glasses, a red haired beauty with green eyes and a tan, maybe the blond mans' sister, a bulk, dark skinned man with the body built of a football player, a dark skinned beauty with brown eyes and a delicate pale woman with black hair and deep blue eyes, probably the sister of the man with the sun glasses. Rosie gave them another look, now that she knew which plane they got. The two beautiful women were probably models, the bulk man maybe really was a football player, the others could be some celebrities as well…

* * *

With mouths wide open in awe they entered the private jet the clerk woman had driven them to. Gar immediately grabbed the card on the table in the passenger area and read it out loud still grinning.

"_It was time you got your own. – Love Rita and Steve. _Woah, sweet! Check it out, my own private jet! I thought they would only rent it" he said excitedly, waving at his surroundings with both arms in an 'all-mine'-manner. The interior of the jet they had entered had more similarity to a very luxurious living room. Comfortable arm chairs and couches were assembled around a mahogany table; a thick and plushy carpet covered the floor. Farther behind was what seemed to be a small kitchen with a giant American-styled fridge next to a decent flat screen TV and a gaming console in front of another couch. After that came a door which lead to an opulent restroom.

Raven was the first who found her speech again as she deadpanned: "How rich are you exactly?"

"Well, depends, Rae. If we just talk about the heritage from my parents, I think I'd count as wealthy, but far from old Dickie's fortune as heir from Wayne Enterprises" he explained with an indifferent shrug, even as Nightwing gave him a glare for the nickname, "Though if you add the Daytons' estate, well…then I might as well buy Wayne Enterprises and the manor; including all special, um, belongings to the stately home."

"Now you're kidding" Cyborg accused and turned to his leader. "Tell me the green bean isn't wealthier than you, Dick."

Nightwing gave it a thought before he replied: "In fact, Dayton is one of the biggest investors in almost every large enterprise in the country; they practically own STAR-Labs and monopolize the electricity industry in the alternative energy sector. And they have a vast amount of landownership… So technically it's possible, but I never actually compared it. A few more Millions more or less…"

"Wait, wait, wait, Dayton you said? Aren't they the owners of this five-star luxury hotel chain?" Bumblebee jumped into the conversation excitedly.

"Oh. I forgot about that. Yes, Gar is definitely wealthier than me" he replied shrugging turning to join the already seated Starfire, leaving the others in astonishment.

"Yeah, and no one told us about it before because…?" Raven inquired icily.

Changeling, who was busy inspecting his new transportation device through and through, answered with his head in a cupboard: "Because unlike Richard I never had access to it until today, so it wasn't important. And Rita and Steve had insisted that I'd live on my own feet to prove I'm worthy to handle it or something… Never noticed I got no presents from my foster parents at all?"

"You mean until today" she said in her monotone, gesturing inanimate around her.

"Making up for over ten years birthday- and Christmas-gifts, I guess" he shrugged again. If the Daytons would start spoiling him now he wouldn't bother much.

She opened her mouth for another come back, but he already had entered the cockpit and was busy reading another card.

"Hey Karen, wanna fly my jet? They say we can do it on our own, we have enough practice as far as they can judge. Coming from them that means a lot, have to figure" he yelled over his shoulder.

With an excited shout of agreement she hurried forward, Cyborg in tow.

"How come she gets to fly us?" the official tech of the team complained.

"She lets me drive her car, Vic" the younger man smirked.

"Yeah, Sparky, I let him drive my baby, now I get to drive his baby!" she stated smugly.

"But – but – but – my baby – not the same-" Cyborg tried to argue stuttering.

"Don't cry, Vic, you can try out the game station instead" his friend consoled mockingly.

But he wouldn't be Cyborg if he would back down this fast, so he yelled: "This is an altered Gulfstream G400! You won't let a girl fly a 36-Million-Dollar-jet!"

Changeling face panned himself in annoyance of his friends' bad move and groaned. What was wrong with Cyborg, was he angering his crush on purpose? Because she was angry, no question about that…

"What was that, Victor?" the dark skinned woman spat venomously, "Are you implying I wouldn't be able to fly this baby because I am a girl?"

Finally Cyborg realized what he just had done. "Um, I mean – without me as your navigator? Not that you would need one, you fly just perfectly, the T-Ship is just a tiny little different. So I thought maybe I could help…" he tried to negotiate with a nervous grin.

She still glared daggers at him when he added cautiously: "And so I could watch you perform a great take off?"

Slowly a tiny smirk formed on her lips.

"Sure, maybe you will learn something, if you'll pay attention…" she taunted as she took the pilot seat.

Changeling left the two on their own, knowing exactly that the bickering would go on and on. Sometimes they reminded him of another pair of people, he just couldn't place it which one…

In the passenger area he was surprised by meeting Raven still standing at the now closed entry, arms crossed over her black clad chest, her face partially hidden under the hood of her pullover.

"You okay, Rae?" he asked worriedly. She shouldn't look so anxious on a vacancy, even less in a place he owned now.

She gave him one of those seemingly indifferent looks that told him volumes of her tense emotions as she said: "Sure, great. I just can't decide where to sit: War zone or porn cinema…"

As he looked in both directions she had pointed, he first saw Bumblebee literally on Cyborgs' throat again trying to strangle him, then Nightwing and Starfire in action so heatedly making out that… well, you get the picture of what Raven said.

"Hey! This isn't your bedroom you two! And Bee, he can't breathe! Hands off each other until we're in the hotel, all of you!" he yelled.

When no one seemed to listen he was forced to take different measurements: he placed them far away enough. Nightwing got seated in the front of the passenger area with Raven to survey him, while a very offended Cyborg was grounded to stay with Starfire in the gaming section. With a heavy sigh Changeling took the place as navigator next to piloting Bumblebee. How was he supposed to get closer with Raven if his friends kept acting like spoiled brats or hormone driven teenagers?

* * *

Meanwhile in Steel City, a very annoyed archer already regretted his words.

"This isn't what I meant with 'everything', fish-face" he growled with a menacing glance at his lover who sat comfortably on the bed.

Tempest glanced at Arsenal, who was crouched on the floor, busy with cleaning all of the Atlanteans shoes, which were rather a lot for a man, and grinned.

"Your poor choice of words, bow-boy, aren't my problem but my entertainment. You talked me out of enjoying Las Vegas, so you should at least make it worth I stayed here freely… How about you sing something for me while you're still cleaning? I like that song from that one Disney movie Bee had forced us to watch few years ago. 'Under the sea' I think it was called…" he smirked while handing him a sheet with the song lyrics.

Arsenal groaned, but started to sing it nonetheless as far as he could remember the lines. If he wouldn't have obliged he knew the punishment would be harsher than agreeing. He just hoped that trip of his true leader Bumblebee would soon be over…

* * *

The jet stood silent for a long time after takeoff, conversations reduced to a minimum due to the anger lingering in the air.

In the cockpit Bumblebee was the first to speak, feeling guilty for her former behavior on the green mans' birthday.

"Gar, I'm sorry that you were forced to take Vics' place. I know you looked forward to sit with Raven…" she apologized.

"It's okay, we'll have plenty of time for catching up later" he smiled forgiving, "Besides, this leaves me more quality-time with a friend. Just remember, you don't have to strangle my best friend to spend time with me."

They shared a laugh, then she said: "Sorry, can't help it. Every time he's around, I… I don't know…" She was still searching for words to describe what happened with her around the half-metal man.

"You get so emotional you can't keep your hands off him, right?" Changeling smirked.

"You could put it that way, yeah" she agreed blushing, fully aware of the implied meaning.

They weren't exactly what you'd call best friends, but since Changeling had frequently visited to hang out with his friend Tempest they got along well enough to know each others' feelings for their friends and could joke about it. Like their crushes Raven and Cyborg they rather were like siblings. Especially when it concerned one passion they shared they could talk about for hours…

"Hey Karen, have you already tried out the new Mega-Monkey 23?" he inquired.

"No, but I heard the graphics would be top notch. Can't wait to get my hands on it! There was a rumor bout a level with robot-ninja-zombies."

"Awesome! I heard…"

Yes, their conversations could last for hours.

* * *

In the passenger area the mood still was rather cold, everyone was brooding over something and Nightwing had the bad habit of tapping his foot when aggravated. Not a very good idea when an annoyed empath tried to read next to him.

"Could you cut that out?" she finally snapped.

"What, you control now my movements too, not only my seating?" he spat back, his whole body language showing his defensiveness.

Raven rolled her eyes: "I don't know what you expected after almost jumping Koris' bones in a rather public area."

"It's a private jet, Raven, nothing is public about it!" the leader huffed.

"It is as long as your friends get free view on your private parts, idiot. I know Star isn't that subtle – if you'd let her she'd run around naked in the streets, she's not shy at all – but I thought you to have at least the decency to spare me that sight. It's enough to get pestered by your feelings" she scolded.

He slightly lowered his head and guiltily said: "Oh. I guess I forgot about that."

"Yeah, go figure. Lately you apparently forgot about a lot except for crime fighting and satisfying Kori" she replied pointedly.

"That's not fair, Raven, and not true!" he protested.

The empath raised an eyebrow before she tested: "Then tell me what Gar's highscore is in his new game."

"Um, what?" the black haired man said taken aback.

"Or which upgrade Vic is currently installing on his baby" she inquired further.

"Um…" he repeated, not knowing what to say.

"Or which books I was reading lately?" she continued her questioning.

"Um…" was all he could utter again.

"Seriously, Richard, you used to know these things about us. Yes, it was creepy, and this is me telling you, but knowing everything that happened inside of our team showed how much you cared."

"I still care" he protested quietly.

"Then how could we all prepare this vacancy without you knowing until Gar told you? Even Bumblebee knew it before you and she lives in another team on the other side of the country."

Nightwing thought about a reason, but he found none. Had he really been so caught up in his work and his love life that he forgot about his friends?

Raven knew about his doubts, not only because of their bond, she saw it clearly written on his face.

"Richard, we're not mad at you, but you have to promise me: no crime fighting during the trip; and limit your lovey-dovey acts with Kori to your couple-events and your bedroom."

He agreed with a rueful nod, but added with a lifted eyebrow and a smirk: "Lovey-dovey acts?"

"See, that happens to my eloquence if I'm forced to hang out with Vic and Gar. All your fault" she deadpanned, still he was sure he saw the slightest ghost of a smile in the corners of her lips.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, Raven. I humbly vow amelioration" he half-joked.

"Just stay quiet and let me read" she said, lifting her book back into place.

For a few minutes he obliged to her request, but then he had to ask her a question that bothered him: "How did Gar coax you into the whole Vegas-plot? I mean, all those pointless activities, the pent up emotions from all these people… What will you gain from it?"

Without lifting her eyes from the pages of her book she handed him a few folded sheets, apparently some print outs from the internet and gestured him to read them.

"They raffle off some ancient documents an archaeologist has offered them! Is that even legal?" he wondered.

"Apparently" she answered, "but they don't know their real value and hidden powers. So it was kind of mandatory for me to join."

"Um, Raven? You'll have to gamble to get them, you know that?" the leader of an international crime fighting network inquired unsure.

"And this would be a problem because?" she countered, still not lifting her gaze. "I am of age, we're undercover and it is not against the law to gamble."

"Do you even know how to gamble?" he asked in disbelieve.

"I'd figure it out if you'd let me read this book about gambling games" her reply came with slight annoyance, shutting Nightwings' mouth for a while.

After another couple of minutes he broke the silence against his better judgment due to his natural curiosity: "So you read books about gambling?"

With a snort she closed her book, gave him a smirking glance and started another conversation with him. She knew with the question about her new read he tried to catch up some quality time. And like she had belittled him about before, he needed to do that with all of his friends, so why not let him start with her.

* * *

"Felt that bump? I would have evaded that air pocket. According to my calculations we're flying one degree to far north. I wouldn't make that mistake! See how the wing slightly swerves?" Cyborg muttered lowly since five minutes after takeoff, complaining about everything concerning Bumblebees flying abilities. Seemingly he wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Starfire had put on the TV and ignored him for most of the time knowing that his pouting would transform into shouted complains as soon as she would pay attention to it. Add the fact that 'World of fungus' was airing and soon after 'Magical Mathematics' would start, she didn't bother. She just wished her boyfriend could sit by her side. Though she would probably not be able to keep her hands off him…

* * *

In Jump City Jinx was rather annoyed. Her shopping tour had been interrupted by an alert. Apperently some stupid wanna-be-master-thief had chosen the time to break in a lab in bright daylight during her and Flash's watch.

"Drop that and surrender, Red X, and I might be able to restrain her before she kills you" the speedster informs the criminal at their entrance.

The black clad man turned towards the pair of heroes as he replied with a mocking voice: "I never understood anyways why she joined you, kid. A beauty like her could team up with me. Come fly away with me, hottie, satisfaction will be guaranteed."

Flash growled in anger, not happy with the villain hitting on his girlfriend, while Jinx replied: "I heavily doubt that, dumbass."

Then she sent him a hex right in the moment he pushed his belt for a safe escape. And was turned into a solid gold statue.

The pair looked at him with wide eyes. "That was… unexpected" Flash said dumbfounded.

"Don't tell me. I didn't do that" she assured.

Something strange happened right in front of them, and they had to figure out how. So much for having fun during their stay in Jump…

_AN: Where came that mystery part from? And I promise in the next chapter they finally arrive in Vegas! Have fun!_


	3. Chapter 3 The catch

_Hey dudes and dudettes! I still don't own them, but I brought them to Vegas anyways, hehehe! Oh, and some more cyber-waffles to my great reviewers, thank you all so much! Feel free to take them: (#) (#) (#) (#) (#) So enjoy and SMILE!_

**Chapter 3 The catch**

„So which hotel are we heading to?" Nightwing asked as they all collected their luggage after the landing.

"Flamingos. It's a decent one next to Caesars Palace and close to the Bellagio where I'll have to gamble" Raven replied evenly.

"Okay guys, there'll be a shuttle bus to our hotel in fifteen minutes. I hope you can behave in there" Changeling announced as he entered the passenger area.

He received a happy nod from Starfire, a pout from Cyborg, a sigh and what seemed like an eye-roll from Nightwing and – maybe he started to imagine things but it looked like – a soft smirk from Raven. His mind would probably have floated away this very moment if a snort from Bumblebee wouldn't have taken him out of his trance.

They attempted to sort out of the plane and walk down the stair to be met with another surprise.

"Excuse me, is Mr. Garfield Logan among you?" a young, thin man in a black business suit with brown hair and thick glasses covering his Asian shaped eyes asked, standing at the base of the stair with a clip board pressed to his chest and a black suitcase next to his feet.

"Um, yeah, that would be me" Changeling stated in a wary tone, making his way down to stand in front of the man.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Logan. My name is Wilbur; I'm your personal assistant during this business trip. Mr. Dayton has told me so much about you…" the man declared with an extended hand.

Cautiously the hero shook it, but instantly asked: "Business trip? What do you mean with business trip?"

Wilbur smilingly handed him an envelope. "Mr. Dayton wrote this to explain everything to you."

Changeling dropped his bag, tore the letter open and read in a haze, his friends tried to glance at it over his shoulders, but before they could figure its content, he already snapped.

"Of course there was a catch! I should have known from the start! This control-obsessed, hypocritical, holier-than-thou bastard! I'll give him a piece of my mind, that wacko! Wilbur, hand me that damn cell phone he wrote about!" the blond youngster yelled as he shred the letter into pieces.

The assistant obliged without batting an eye, and watched his new boss stomp a few feet away while dialing a number.

"Okay, Wilbur, was it? Can you explain what's happening here?" Nightwing inquired.

"Well, Mr. Dayton assigned his foster son a task during his stay in Las Vegas and I am here to provide assistance to him. I regretfully must say that there had been some adjustments to your plans. And I fear young Mr. Logan isn't too happy about it."

Apparently he really wasn't as they could hear him yell into the cell phone: "Who do you think you are? – Why are you doing this to me? – This is my first vacancy ever, just for your information! – And who allowed you to make it a business trip? – Working for my money? – You're kidding me, Steve! – I know who you made this for, so stop treating me like a child! – No, you ask an adult before you present him with a fait accompli! – Yes, I know big words now, such a surprise! Not that I learned them from you! – You only taught me how to stay alive whenever you threw me into mortal danger by figuring out by myself how to do it! So in fact you taught me nothing but to never trust you! – Family business, my ass! You're just pulling the guilty card again! – I _am_ responsible! –"

There were some more words said on the other end of the line, but no one ever heard those, because Changeling trashed the phone between the palms of his hands.

Still angered he returned to them, walking straight to poor Wilbur and pushing the remains of the cell so hard in his chest he stumbled a few steps back.

"I guess you better get a new one after you drove us to the Bellagio, dude. And hand me those damn papers, will you?" he growled, snatching the clip board out of the others' grip and picking up his bag.

The assistant gulped heavily before he gestured them to follow him. Changeling still growled on the way while he studied the papers and the others tagged along in silence, exchanging questioning glances.

* * *

In the T-Tower at Jump City Jinx' hands where constantly glowing in her signature pink light since a half an hour, hovering above the shoulders of a golden statue that once had been the thief Red X. Her eyes were closed and she mumbled some enchantments under her breath.

Flash watched her warily. If the criminal would be re-transformed, he would have to act quickly to arrest him before he could escape – or worse grope his girlfriend. No one touched his woman and got away with it…

After another ten minutes, she opened her eyes and lowered her hands, the energy disappearing.

"It's useless. He is inside, somehow alive. I can connect with him, but I can't bring him back" she stated tiredly. The healing attempt had worn her more than she had thought could be possible.

"Why don't we just turn him in? It's the easiest way to make sure he won't escape anytime soon…" he joked.

Jinx snorted: "Seriously, who is the good one of us? You can't keep him like that! What if it happens to someone else next? A civilian? A Titan? What if I'm the next one? Maybe he's our only shot to find out what caused the transformation."

He sighed heavily and lowered his head. "You're right, as always. Let's bring him to the lab, I'll run some tests with him."

* * *

Meanwhile, our six favorite heroes sat in an awkward almost silence inside a black stretch limousine Wilbur drove. While Bumblebee and Cyborg had reconciled and were now engaged in a whispered discussion about the pro and contras of a Gulfstream and the differences to the T-Ship, Changeling, still fuming, read the papers he was assigned to, warily watched by Nightwing, on whose shoulder Starfire rested her head as she took a nap, and Raven, who pretended to read but held her book upside down.

Finally, the usually green man broke the silence. He threw the sheets on the cars' carpet in frustration, deeply growled some more curses and ran his hands through his currently blond hair.

"You're ready now to explain what's going on?" the leader inquired calmly, while Raven closed her book in silence, just grabbed Changelings' hands and started to heal the cuts he had gotten from destroying a cell phone.

The shape-shifter gave her a thankful smile, which immediately disappeared as he started to tell them in a very annoyed tone: "Well, my beloved foster father Steve Dayton chose my birthday to launch me into family business. Now that I get access to the financial possibilities of the Daytons' Estate I shall work for it. With Steve, things are never easy, everything comes with a catch. The private jet wasn't a gift, it was part of my salary, beside the stay in the Bellagio for all of us and enough money to get the job done…"

"Big salary if you ask me, man…" Cyborg chimed in with a frown.

"Oh yeah? Let's trade places, 'cause I don't want it! I got to put the Bellagio to the acid test, secretly, and write a quality report. Do you know how much work this is? The place is huge! I only got this four day vacancy and I got to discretely try out everything there. And rate it in a sophisticated manner! Seriously, me and sophisticated? In matters of luxury? I'd rate everything great, I'm no good critic…" Changeling huffed.

"Definitely not. You're too nice" Raven agreed in a way that made it sound like being nice was a very bad thing to be. Or like it was a grave illness.

"Now wait a minute! Are you trying to tell me there won't be any sight-seeing, any food-festivals, any show-shenanigans or any booze-cruises?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"Not for me at least…" Changeling sighed with a lowered head, "But don't let the vacancy get ruined for you, guys. You'll have to enjoy it for me too, because I surely won't…"

Raven picked up the sheets and studied them deep in thoughts. Then she proposed: "If you pay for my gambling I'll help you with this."

He turned his head so fast towards her his neck cracked and he gazed at her in disbelieve.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"As far as I understand it you got to check out the casino sector too, and since I got to gamble I can as well take that part. I could even squeeze in some time to enjoy their art galleries and the botanic garden. And I'll help you writing the report. In exchange I can keep my savings and you provide me with the money I'll need to get those scrolls" she resumed.

Cyborg added: "Hey, if you give me the money, I'll test the gastronomy for you. They have a great reputation, lets' see if they meet my standards!"

"Woa, wait there Sparky, I want to check out their confectionery, they have the world championship confectioner!" Bumblebee protested.

"Okay, team!" Nightwing interfered, "It's early Friday evening. I think if we part Gars' assignment between us and work it out in pairs of two then we may be able to finish it by Sunday afternoon and still can do all the things we wanted to as a group anyways. Raven, can you come up with a schedule for all of us? You know everybody's preferences best; Gar can help you with it when you are unsure."

The empath nodded and thoroughly got through the papers, shortly telling them: "I think I'll be finished before dinner time so you and Kori will have it before you go to that show you booked…"

"Guys… I… I don't know what to say… this…this…" Changeling stuttered, overwhelmed with gratefulness for his friends he considered family.

"Don't say anything, Gar. You know us, we'll benefit more from this than you" Bumblebee assured him. The others smiled and nodded in agreement, except Starfire who still was asleep.

Changeling grinned widely in his signature way before he fiercely hugged Raven and Bumblebee on the seats next to him with an emotional: "Thank you!"

"Why do people always tend to hug _me_?" the empath muttered in slight despair.

The two men in front of them smirked at her, but got slapped on the back of their heads by some black force tentacles. This didn't go by without protest.

Before a sturdy argument could develop, the stretch limousine stopped and Wilbur came to open the door next to Changeling.

"Mr. Logan, we have arrived" he announced.

When they all got out of the car – Starfire still a bit sleepy – Changeling turned to his assistant.

"Wilbur, I'm sorry for my behavior at the airport. It wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. How about you take the rest of my stay off? I think me and my friends can handle it from here on" he suggested in an apologetic manner.

"No problem, Mr. Logan. I'll let you deliver a new phone and call once a day to check if you'd need anything. I know how hard it can be to live up to your fathers' expectations" Wilbur smiled understanding as he handed him the black suitcase he had taken care of until then.

They shook hands, bid their goodbyes and Changeling joined his friends who stood in front of the hotel, a bellman already taking care of their luggage.

He let out a whistle of astonishment and said: "So this is the Bellagio…"

"Yeah. Still hard to believe you kind of own that place…" Cyborg muttered behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, very hard…" the shape-shifter replied darkly.

As Wilbur drove away behind them, they started to walk up to the hotel, following the bellman.

"My bag! Hold the thief!" a woman suddenly shrieked somewhere in the crowd.

Nightwing turned to jump into action, but was held back by a hand on his shoulder.

"Richard, remember your promise: No crime fighting during the vacancy!" the empath whispering threatened from behind him.

There was no need for it anyway, because a dark skinned, middle aged man stopped the thief in a fluid movement and pinned him to the floor.

A white guy with short brown hair and bulk body built about the same age joked: "Seriously Warrick, I can't go anywhere with you without you beating up a bad guy!"

"It's not my fault they run into me, Nick!" the one called Warrick replied while struggling to get the thief in handcuffs, then he started to read the criminal his Miranda rights. Apparently he was a cop.

Nightwing sighed and turned to join his friends into the hotel. He had to remind himself that he was just an ordinary civilian here, no hero. He had a promise to keep after all…

* * *

After checking-in, all, except Changeling who had been led further away because he apparently had his own room, entered the luxurious suite they were assigned to and started to explore.

The five of them had a Penthouse Suite with four comfortable beds in three different generous rooms to use, plus a vast living room and five noble marble bathrooms. Enough space for them, you'd say, there was just one problem…

"I am not going to share my room, I need my privacy" Raven deadpanned with crossed arms.

"Don't look at me Raven, Kori and me are already sharing" the leader pulled himself and his girlfriend out of the affair.

"You don't want me to share with Sparky, do you? I mean, we're not the same gender and all" Bumblebee stated blushing.

Cyborg gave her a strange look as if he considered the possibilities before he answered: "Well, I sure as hell won't sleep on the couch because you girls can't share a room!"

"I am dangerous while asleep, Victor, you know that!" the empath spat.

"Aw, come on, it's not like you have bad dreams every night, Rae!" he insisted, getting the argument really started.

* * *

As Changeling barged into the Penthouse Suite, he witnessed how Bumblebee, Starfire and Nightwing tried to pull off Raven from Cyborg who she attempted to strangle.

"Um, guys? You okay?" he asked worriedly.

In a blur they all let go from each other, standing there sheepishly.

"I can't share a room" Raven stated evenly, being the first to build up the sense to talk again.

"O-kay, so why doesn't one of you guys come over into my Grand Lakeview Suite? I got two bedrooms, four bathrooms and a living room. Way to much space for me alone anyways…" he mused while scratching the back of his head in his signature way.

"Fine, I'll sleep at Gars'" the empath agreed immediately.

"What? You can't share a room with Bee, but a suite with the grass stain?" Cyborg protested.

She gave him a glare and said: "He offers me my own bedroom and two bathrooms. For me alone. I think I can handle his presence." With this she grabbed her bags and left, dragging the shape-shifter along to show her the way.

* * *

"Tempest, we need a break" Arsenal panted.

The Atlantean made them swim lapses during their training, which already got on for over one hour. Màs had almost drowned twice by this time, and the archer had pulled out Menos for the third time as he finally objected to their replacement leader.

"If we'd have a mission in the sea you'd need to be in top condition" Tempest stated slightly miffed, clearly hinting that in his eyes they weren't fit enough.

"If we'd ever have a mission in the sea, fish-face, we'd take the T-Ship so no one would almost drown!" Arsenal objected angrily.

"No one drowned. Ten more lapses" the black haired man huffed disdainful and swam ahead.

The other three groaned, nonetheless Màs started off first.

"Echo de menos Karen…" the other twin whispered with a lowered head before he followed his brother.

"Yeah, I miss her too, Miguel" Arsenal muttered with a serious expression, remembering how it used to be with Bumblebee as leader. The fun and the fights they had, the pranks he used to play her…

A grin formed on his features. Maybe he should treat Tempest exactly like his true leader, including the pranks. This reign of terror had to stop.

And then, just like that, Arsenal hid his smirk in the water, swam three or four feet, then faked a cramp and started to fake-drown. Speedy the prank master, who Bumblebee had feared during her first year of leadership, just had made his comeback to haunt Tempest…

* * *

"Wow. I'm impressed, rich boy" Raven declared monotone with just a tint of astonishment as she glanced around in the suite, "this is a beautiful suite. More like an apartment, actually."

"Yeah, just great" Changeling sighed sadly and let himself fall into one of the very comfortable looking armchairs.

She gave him a questioning look and asked: ""What's wrong, Gar?"

"Me. I don't belong here, Rae, you know that" Changeling stated while he stared out of the window, "I mean, I like simple things, like mopeds, video games and tofu burgers. I was happy with that. And I would have been happy with a simple single room in the Flamingo. Why can't Steve just let me be with that? I mean, sure, the jet is cool and the limo and the hotel suites, but, seriously, this isn't my style. And this whole job-thingy… I'm no Bruce Wayne…"

"I know this isn't your style and you probably will never get used to it, but you're the heir to this huge Dayton-Empire, you can't run away from that. Still that doesn't mean you have to be afraid. You're not alone. I promised I will help you, remember? "she explained softly.

He gave her a grateful smile before he continued piercing the emptiness of the view.

"Plus, to display Bruce Wayne you miss the dumb super models in your arms" she stated joking to cheer him up.

She was successful, because he chuckled in response. "Wow, now I am glad I'm not him! I prefer being me and having you by my side."

Her heart skipped a beat at his words and she sat down in an armchair next to him so he couldn't see directly into her blushing face.

"Just shut up and pass me the papers again so I can put up the schedule" she said faking annoyance.

* * *

_A/N: Hehehe, have you seen the two CSI: Vegas characters I slipped in? Just couldn't resist… And by the way, yes, I think Wally West aka Flash is clever enough to use a lab as well as Cyborg. He's a bright little guy; he knew how to get Jinx on the good side. Give him some credit!_


End file.
